


I Scream, You Scream

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants to work out her frustrations by eating ice cream. Gwaine has better ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALilyPea (alilypea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/gifts).



> Originally written for this [KMM prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/31491.html?thread=31244547#t31244547): _Gwaine/Morgana. Modern AU Fun with ice cream._ It was pretty obvious who prompted it, just as it was pretty obvious that I was the one who filled it, lol.

When he returns to their shared flat to find Morgana sitting on the couch, dressed in one of old footie shirts while gouging away at a pint of ice cream, Gwaine’s first thought is: Oh shit, what anniversary/birthday/super-special-important-how-could-you-forget-I-put-it-on-the-calendar-weeks-ago-you-arse-day did he forget?

After the initial shock, he remembers that 1) Morgana’s not like that because she’s more prone to forget dates herself, and 2) if she was angry with him, he would have known it by now. Probably in the form of a verbal barrage, filled with scathing remarks that would not only call his manhood’s veracity into question, but seriously threaten it as well. The one time Gwaine was on the receiving end of such an attack, it’s an understatement to say that he got the message she was trying to impart loud and clear.

So, since Gwaine is pretty sure he can approach Morgana without her snapping his head or balls off, he comes from behind to place a quick kiss to her cheek as he deftly grabs the pint out of her fingers. “’Strawberry Cheesecake’, huh? Any particular reason you’re hitting the hard stuff tonight?”

Rolling her eyes, Morgana snatches the ice cream back, jabbing into it like it has personally affronted her somehow. “What else? My brother is being a complete and utter arse again.”

Hopping over the back of the couch to plop down on the cushions – Morgana hates when he does it, but damn if it doesn’t make him feel like an action hero somehow – Gwaine sticks his pinky finger in the ice cream to steal a bite. “We are talking about Arthur Pendragon, right? He’s one of my best mates, but even I think he has a stick up his backside every now and then. It’s like saying the sky is blue, grass is green, or that bears shit in the woods.”

“Yeah, well, there’s only so much of his prattishness I can take, especially when Uther agrees with him.” She sticks the spoon in her mouth, taking her time to suck the glob of icy confectionery off, and Gwaine wonders how appropriate it is to get aroused while your girlfriend is ranting and raving. “Why are men so _stupid_?”

“Most of the time it’s because we think with the wrong head,” Gwaine chuckles as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, idly running his fingers through her hair. Morgana leans into the embrace, prodding him in the chest. “See, at least you admit it! When I say that, Uther just turns that funny shade of purple, as if he’s choking on a stale biscuit. And Arthur clutches at his metaphorical set of pearls, having the gall to act like the prude everyone knows he _isn’t_.”

Throwing back his head with a deep bark of laughter, Gwaine then winks at her with his trademark grin. “As long as we’re having confession time, I’m thinking of something we can do that’s a million times better than griping about your family.”

“A root canal would be preferable over talking about my family right now,” Morgana snorts, though she still raises a sculpted brow at him in curiosity. “But please, don’t keep me waiting in suspense; it’s not nice to tease a girl like that.”

“But it’s ever so much fun.” Still, Gwaine knows that Morgana is not a patient woman, and goes to their kitchenette before returning to his seat with a can of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. “How about you and I make our own personal sundae?”

“...Seriously, I often wonder how you can function, with that lack of blood flow to your brain and all,” Morgana teases, yet the gleam in her eyes suggests she’s interested in whatever plan is running through his mind at the moment. And Gwaine is definitely going to deliver, but starts off by playfully squirting a dollop of whipped cream on her nose.

“Gwaine, stop!” Morgana swats him away as she giggles, a carefree and cheerful sound that Gwaine determines he doesn’t hear enough. He shrugs with false innocence, pushing gently against the underside of her chin so her head tilts upwards. “Oops, missed. Open up and let me try again.”

This time he shoots it right into her waiting mouth, his thumb running along the corner of her lips when the excess tries to escape. Satisfied with his handiwork, he then leans forward and kisses her, his tongue finishing the job his thumb didn’t complete. She tastes of strawberries and cream and those clove cigarettes she smokes only when she’s absolutely stressed, and a possessive growl rumbles in Gwaine’s throat as he tries to take it all in.

His hands waste no time in crawling underneath the fabric of her t-shirt to expertly unhook her bra, but then Gwaine thinks, _what the hell_ , and pulls the whole shirt off as well. With an appreciative glance he takes in her creamy pale skin and perfectly full breasts, and then puts a bit of whipped cream on a hardening nipple, followed by a dab of ice cream and a ribbon of chocolate.

“You’re going to make a complete mess, aren’t you?” Morgana frowns as she shivers slightly, and whether it’s from the cold or the anticipation of what’s to happen next, Gwaine isn’t sure. But he fully intends on taking care of both options at once. 

His heated breath blowing against her skin, Gwaine’s tongue darts out and licks everything off with one sure stroke. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to clean up after myself,” he murmurs as he closes his mouth around her breast and sucks, the action causing Morgana to arch deliciously against him with a soft moan.

Morgana’s hands are instantly in Gwaine’s hair, well-manicured nails dragging against his scalp and snagging on his dark strands. The combination of pain and pleasure spurs Gwaine on, and after letting go of a rosy and puckered nipple, he lays Morgana down against the couch cushions before repeating the process again.

“Gwaine.” Morgana most certainly does _not_ whimper his name - it would be a sign of weakness in her eyes - but the way she says it, all breathless and needy, shoots straight to Gwaine’s growing erection all the same. He pulls back to whip off his own shirt, but it’s when his hands are going for the zipper of his jeans that Morgana pounces and pushes him down.

While they both know who is the stronger of the two, Gwaine still lets her overpower him anyways, watching with unbridled admiration as she grinds against the bulge in his denim. Through the sheer fabric of her lacy panties, he can see her growing wet for him already. But when he hooks two fingers on the hem of the underwear, Morgana smacks his hand away, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Wait. It’s my turn now.”

“Yes ma’am.” Gwaine gives her a mock salute, grinning like a mad man as she slathers his chest with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate. The presentation isn’t pretty, but it doesn’t matter when she rubs it into his skin before sucking off her stained fingers one at a time, still rolling her hips against him. He reaches up to cup her breasts in his palms, and she grabs one of his hands before sticking one of his fingers in her mouth as well. As Morgana’s tongue suggestively spins around the tip, her hungry gaze meets his, and any coherent thought left in Gwaine’s mind promptly vanishes.

“Come here,” he says, his voice rough and husky as he slides her hips up his body until her panties are positioned right in front of his face, and Gwaine’s mouth goes dry. With a tap to her thigh, he makes her flip around so she’s facing away, her knees sinking into the cushion on both sides of his head. After placing his hands on Morgana’s hips to support her while she frees him from the confines of his jeans and boxers, Gwaine uses his teeth to push aside the fabric of her panties before his tongue slips inside her dewy, moist folds. 

Gwaine can feel her approval in the way she hums loudly around his cock, one hand gripping the base while the other holds her upright. Whoever thinks giving blowjobs is a submissive act only has never met Morgana; the way she swirls her tongue around and hollow out her cheeks can make full-bodied men fall straight to their knees. 

Of course, Gwaine’s not bad at this sort of thing himself, and he proves it when he finds her clit, circling the delicate bundle of nerves with his lips. Every time Morgana starts to shake from too much pressure, he moves away to suck at another location, only to eventually return and at a much faster pace. 

However, Morgana has always been competitive, and this situation is no different. She suddenly takes his entire length in her mouth, and Gwaine nearly comes right then and there as stars explode in front of his eyes. His hips instinctively thrust upwards once, but she holds them down with a firm hand as she continues to bob her head with vigor.

Deciding turnabout is fairplay, Gwaine spreads her legs farther apart, stroking at her swollen clit eagerly with his fingers as his tongue locates her entrance and pushes inside. Her knees clench slightly around him and he smirks in satisfaction, continuing his movements until he can taste her coming before her body even begins to shudder from her orgasm.

The mewing sound Morgana makes as she rides through her pleasure is what makes Gwaine come himself, groaning as he shoots hot milky spurts. Before she can even finish swallowing he turns her around with absolute ease, pressing her loose-limbed body down on top of his. They kiss again, open-mouthed and filthy, their individual tastes mingling with each other on their tongues, and Gwaine can already feel himself growing excited once more.

“How about,” he starts to suggest as he peppers kisses over her flushed face, “we continue our dessert in the bedroom?”

It doesn’t matter if they later discover that the couch is stained forever, they both smell like a sweet shop for days, or that he can’t even hear the words “strawberry cheescake” without growing hard, Gwaine determines he is most definitely a fan for the joys of ice cream.


End file.
